My First Kiss Went A Little Like This
by akirakurosawa
Summary: Why is Scorpius Malfoy so angry? Why are the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron in the library? And who do they think it is snogging there? SM&RW, heavily implied DM&HG. A 1000-and-then-some words one-shot about Malfoy heir's first kiss. Rated T just to be sure.


**AN: The title is borrowed from a 3OH!3 song I heard on the radio couple of hours ago.**

**I invented some new characters for this story:**

**- Alexander Zabini - son of Blaize Zabini. His name was derived from Greek, a compund of the verb ἀλέξειν **_(alexein)_** and a noun ἀνδρός **_(andros),_** meaning 'the defender of the people'.**

**- Damon Nott - son of Theodore Nott. His name is derived from the Greek verb δαμαω **_(damao)_**, meaning 'to tame'.**

**- Lara Flint - daughter of Marcus Flint. Her name comes from one of the Greek nymphs Naiads.**

**- Robert Williamson, better known as The Bloody Baron - I made him the illegitimate son of Duke of Normandy, because they were one of the most powerful noble houses in England in 10th and 11th century, when we presume the Bloody Baron was born. Robert is a common British name, Williamson comes from 'son of William'.**

**Hope you like this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything - the world of HP belongs solely to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was outraged. He stormed the hallways, needing to get as far away from the Slytherin Dungeons as possible.<p>

The nerve of Alexander Zabini! How dare he make the secret Scorpius told him public knowledge, and embarrass him in front of those baboons Damon Nott and Lorcan Scamander! Now, he was probably the laughing stock of the whole House, if not the school!

He should have known better; didn't his Father tell him he should never trust a Slytherin?

(His Father also told him family was the only thing that he should ever rely on. His whole family was in Slytherin, more or less, so the doctrines sort of canceled themselves out.)

He needed to get away, and he knew just the place.

* * *

><p>The peace and serenity of his quiet time in the library was rudely interrupted when a loud bang erupted from behind him. He turned, only to see Rose Weasley hurriedly gathering the books she dropped.<p>

His night just took a turn to the worse, if that were even possible.

"Weasley. What the hell are you doing here?"

The girl gave him a scowl.

"The last I checked Malfoy, library was accessible to every student on campus."

Scorpius held back a sigh of frustration. Usually, he would enjoy a verbal sparring with the Gryffindor, but tonight, he was really not in the mood.

_Stupid Zabini!_

"Can't you just... I don't know, disappear? I'm not in the mood."

Rose's eyebrows lifted up in question.

"Whenever are you not in the mood for a fight?"

The redhead seemed honestly surprised as she left the books scattered on the floor (blasphemy, Scorpius thought) and went to sit on a table in front of him.

Scorpius moved his Arithmancy scrolls aside, as to prevent any damage upon them, and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know. Bugger off."

Rose smiled a wicked smile.

"You know that's just incentive for me to stay, Malfoy. What's wrong?"

Scorpius contemplated his options for a second. She was a Gryffindor, yes, and they had this strange relationship where they fought until they drove everybody around them insane, but he never hated the girl. He did not consider her a friend, though.

(He considered Alex a friend. Look where that got him.)

He stood up abruptly. Rose flinched back for a second. He was still taller than her, even though she was sitting on a table. A faint smell of cherry enveloped his nostrils, and he realized he was never so close to her to be able to decipher her smell.

He made a decision right then and there.

* * *

><p>"Oh my oh my, what do we have here?"<p>

The Grey Lady whispered to her companion as they made their way through library.

"Is that not Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy right there?"

The Bloody Baron shook his head and leaned closer to his love. (He was actually looking for an excuse to be as close to her as ghostly possible.)

"No, dear. You mixed up your timelines again. We ran into Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy almost two decades ago in this same place."

The Grey Lady tilted her head, thinking for a moment. Her face brightened with realization, and she almost laughed.

"You are right! I am so silly sometimes, but all this matter of eternity makes me confused. Time passes differently when you can live forever."

The Baron nodded, his shackles softly clanking. The Grey Lady turned to him.

"Look how immersed they are in their actions – they haven't even heard that horrid sounds of your chains! Those other two kids, do you remember how vocal they were, snogging in the middle of the library?"

The Baron just nodded.

"They did not even hear us, and if you didn't rattle your chains so hard that my eardrums almost broke, they would have started to remove their clothes right there! The nerve of those children!"

Helena Ravenclaw an Robert Williamson (the illegitimate wizard son of Richard II, the Duke of Normandy) made their way to exit the library.

"And I told you many times, I have forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself now, and move on. Those shackles are quite annoying."

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was amazed with how one's luck can change in course of merely few hours. The smile on his face stayed there when he parted with Rose after he made sure she was safe and sound in Gryffindor Tower, and still hasn't vanished, even though he walked seven floors and Merlin knows how many stairs to get to his Common Room.<p>

He entered his bedroom, and went directly to the second bed on the left.

"Alex, you idiot, wake up!"

Scorpius shook his friend until Alexander was awake. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, looked at his best friend, who was currently grinning like a madman.

"What the hell, Scorp? Why am I awake?"

Scorpius grinned as he plopped down on Alex's bed.

"You know how you told me the story about your first kiss, and how Lara Flint basically violated your mouth?"

"Yes?"

Alexander was still sleepy and unsure where Scorp was going with this random conversation at the ungodly hour of night.

"And then Lorcan told us about that pretty blond girl that kissed him when he was with his Father in Norway, and Damon told us about his former nanny?"

"Yes?"

Alexander was getting more and more curious by the moment.

"And then you guys laughed at me when you 'accidentally' told them how I haven't kissed anyone before?"

"Yes?"

Alex repeated the word for a hundredth time, or so it seemed to him, expecting some sort of clarification for his friend's odd behaviour.

"Well, my first kiss beats each and every one of your pathetic attempts by far – and it only happened half an hour ago!"

Scorpius smiled, and were he not a Malfoy, he may even be prone to admit that the expression on his face was what you may call dreamy.

Before Alex could say anything, Scorpius hopped off Alexander's bed and went to his own, charming the curtains with a flick of his wrist so he could be left alone with his daydreams.

He was going to see Rose Weasley again tomorrow, and if he was lucky, he may get to taste her cherry lips once again.


End file.
